Florida!
by mnov29
Summary: What happened before the beach walk with Renee? Just some ExB fluff set in beggining eclipse when they visit florida. First Fan fic so review and be nice please. Rated T for safety.
1. Bella's POV

**DISCLAIMER:** I don not own any of the characters in this it is all owned by Stepehnie Meyer

As Edward and I were looking for my mother, at the airport, I was suddenly in a huge bear hug. After I was finally released, Edward was then made the next vixtim and I had to admit it was pretty funny to see. It proved the great Edward Cullen can be surprised.

The car ride home was horrible. I felt like I was being interogated. She asked me all kinds of questions. Most were easy but I knew she was saving the harder ones for when I was alone. Which is why I planned on having Edward by my side 24/7.

Once we got to her house, Edward was the one being questioned. I would've felt worse if it weren't for the fact that some of the things she asked him I was curious to hear the answer.

"So Edward, where do you plan on going to college?" She said this in a kind tone.

"I am still weighing my options but I'm probably going to go to the University of Alaska with Bella." He answered.

"Where have you been accepted to?"

And the college questions continued for about 15 minutes.

Soon after that we all realized what time it was. We took a flight that would allow us to get here at night. My mother showed Edward his room and then led me to mine.

"Goodnight sweetie see you in the morning"

"Goodnight mom"

After I took my shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and changed into my pajamas I went back to my room where I saw the love of my life. I then ran to my bed so I could be held by him.

"I'm sorry you had to be interogated like that" I told him.

"It's ok love. While I was being questioned your mother had some interesting thoughts" A sly grin appearing on his face.

"Like what?' I asked and I had to watch my voice so I wouldn't wake up my mom.

"Well at first she had mixed feelings about finding out that we were going to go to the same college and then she thought that as long as you lived in a dorm she could accept that. But then, knowing you, she thought that we would probably live together. And did you notice how she kept looking at you funny?"

"Not really, why?"

He laughed. "At first she thought you came down here to tell her that you are pregnant, so she kept looking to see if she could tell." At this I had to laugh too.

"Then she thought what if we had gone to vegas and eloped and the came the thought of engagement"

"I can't believe that you kept a straight face, if that were me I would be in shock or laughing" I said as i was giggling.

"She is also watching us for any sign that we are married or engaged"

"Like what?"

"She is going to be watching you to see if you put a ring on an important finger" He now had a smile on his face. And I knew what he was thinking. He was probably thinking about how to get me to cave into the marriage thing.

"You should get some sleep now. I have a feeling you're going to need your strength tomorrow." He was laughing as he said this.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"You never told me your mother was like Alice" was all he said.

"Oh no! She's planning a shopping trip isn't she?!" I practically screeched.

All he did was laugh some more, started playing with my hair, and hummed my lullaby. Which I can never stay awake when he hums that so I instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up Edward quickly pressed his lips to my forehead and told me he had to go back to his room before Renee cam to check on us.

I surprised my mom when she came into my room and found me wide awake.

"Oh," she gasped. "you're awake."

I laughed "Yes I've become a morning person." only a little lie because I wasn't one to sleep in until noon but I wasn't one to get up at the crack of dawn either.

"I was thinking about what we could today and I know you don't like to go shopping, but it's too cloudy outside to walk along the beach which is what I wanted to do but..."

I stopped her here because she had said the one thing I loved and the thing that would allow me to drag Edward with me which would make me much happier. "Shopping is fine mom. You can't be worse then Alice." I said with a grimace remembering all the shopping trips I had to endure whil playing barbie Bella.

"Do you want to ask Edward if he wants to come along?" I think she expected him to say no whic is why she asked this.

"Sure!" I pretty much jumped up and ran to his room. Without falling which is a major accomplishment for me.

"Do you want to go to the mall with us?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog face.

"I guess if it will make you happy." He said with a smile.

"Yes it will make me extremely happy!" Rushing over to him to give him a kiss. Then we both got lost in the kiss because the next thing I heard was Renee clearing her throat in the doorway.

When we got to the mall Edward saw a music store that he wanted to go in and Renee wanted to take me to buy clothes so she told Edward to go to the music store and said we would meet up at the food court in an hour for lunch. Which I didn't really like that plan because I would be alone with Renee for an hour. That meant an hour to not only torture me with clothes but with questions.

Surprisingly the hour went by fast. Renee didn't ask me that many questions and the ones she did ask were easy at that I was shocked. I was sure with the alone time she would have been asking me all kinds of difficult questions. She would've bought me the entire store if I would've let her but I limited how much she could buy me.

We met up with Edward who had obviously found a lot of cds he wanted or liked because he had two big bags from the store. As soon as I saw him I all but leapt into his arms.

"Hello to you too." He was shaking with laughter.

"I missed you." I said forgetting that my mother was behind me. She looked at me strange and sighed.

"We were only gone an hour." She said.

"It was a very long hour." I whispered for only Edward to hear. He, again, started shaking with laughter.

After the mall we went to the video rental store and decided we would each pick a movie to watch tonight. I picked _Becoming Jane_. I had seen previews for it and it looked good. My mother picked _Across the Universe_ which she heard was good. Edward decided to be funny and picked _Dracula_, but of course my mother didn't get why Edward and I were laughing. The fact that he picked that, even as a joke, surprised me.

We watched the movies and after the last one Rnee and I were about ready to crash and Edward faked that he was tired. So we all said our goodnights and went up to our rooms. Like the previous night, after i got out of the bathroom, Edward was waiting for me on my bed. I climbed into his arms and lay there thinking how lucky I was. Also how much I loved him.

"I love you" he said. There were times when I swore he could read my mind.

"I love you too" I said as I turned so I was facing him and kissed him. That was all that needed to be said at that moment. He started to sing me to sleep.

Sadly the next day was sunny so Edward said he had to finish his term paper. Renee understood and asked me if I wanted to go to the beach.

**AN: So this is my first fanfic so please review and no flames. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also I cut it off where the scene in **_Eclipse_** takes place where Renee and Bella are walking on the beach. **

**Thanks :)**


	2. Edwards POV

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

Bella and I had just gotten off the plane, and were now looking for her mother. Then I noticed Bella veing crushed in a hug. That wasn't the art that caught me off guard. Renee then gave me a hug too. Bella of course found this amusing. I'm pretty sure she was laughing at the face I was making. It's not my fault I was caught of guard. Even a mind reader can be surprised.

After I grabbed our bags we went to the car. Poor Bella looked miserable. If I had known that she wouldn't have enjoyed this I wouldn't have forced her to come. We would have gone somewhere else. I now saw where Bella got her curiosity. Renee was asking a lot of questions. From her thoughts I could tell she was waiting until she could get Bella alone to ask her the more serious questions. But for now she was sticking to college questions.

Then when we got to the house, Renee decided to question me.

"So Edward, where do you plan on going to college?" Her voice was kind. Her thoughts were all over the place.

"I am still weighing my options but I'm probably going to go to the University of Alaska with Bella." I answered. I got the impression from her thoughts that if I told her I was definitely going with Bella than she would explode.

"Where have you been accepted to?"

I told her some of the schools. After that she continued the questions for 15 minutes.

Alice had planned our flight so we could get here at night. She then blocked out her mind. I don't know why she wouldn't show me what she saw but that made me a little nervous. Renee realized the time and showed us to our rooms. What she didn't know was that as soon as she was asleep I would lay with Bella.

I decided to go into Bella's room and wait while she had her 'human minute' as she called it.

As soon as I saw her I thought my still heart would explode with love. I loved her so much and I'm still lost as to why she loves me. I opened my arms and she ran into them.

"I'm sorry you had to be interogated like that." She was so adorable.

"It's ok love." I soothed her worries. "While I was being questioned your mother had some interesting thoughts." I said with a grin.

"Like what?" As she said that I could tell she was on the verge of freaking out.

"Well at first she had mixed feelings about finding out that we were going to go to the same college and then she thought that as long as you lived in a dorm she could accept that. But then, knowing you, she thought that we would probably live together. And did you notice how she kept looking at you funny?"

I was curious to see how Bella would react to this.

"Not really, why?"

At this I had to laugh.

"At first she thought you came down here to tell her that you are pregnant, so she kept looking to see if she could tell." We both laughed this time.

"Then she thought what if we had gone to Vegas and eloped and then cam the thought of engagement."

"I can't believe that you kwpt a straight face, if that were me I would be in shock or laughing." I knew that if it were Bella that had heard her thoughts she would have been fire truck red. It was hard to keep a straight face I wanted to laugh so badly.

I then decided to tell her that her mother had decided to be watchful.

"She also watching is for any sign that we are married or engaged."

"Like what?' Bella was so cute when she was cunfused.

"She is going to be watching you to see if you put a ring on an important finger."

I knew that by know I had a smile on my face. I was pretty sure she could guess what I was thinking about. I was thinking about how long Bella would resist the proposal.

I could tell she was tired. It was a long plane ride and I think the questioning made it worse. Plus, tomorrow was going to be interesting, especially with what Renee was planning.

"You should get some sleep now. I have a feeling you're going to need your strength tomorrow." This of course made me laugh. The look on her face was confused and then frustrated and suspicious at the same time.

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed a little bit which made her that much lovable.

"You never told me your mother was like Alice."

"Oh no! She's planning a shopping trip isn't she?" She was almost yelling. If it weren't for the fact that she might wake her mother up she would be.

I couldn't help laughing at her. I decided to calm her down. I played with her hair and hummed her lullaby. It only took a few minutes to get her to go to sleep. I watched her sleep. She was always so peaceful.

She woke up earlier than usual. I had to leave her room Renee was going to come up in a few minutes to check on her. I quickly kissed her forehead.

In my room, I could hear Renee talk to Bella. She then talked her into going shopping and I was thankful I could go with her. Alice must have seen that at least one day was going to be cloudy.

As soon as Renee was done talking to Bella, Bella came running to my room, which made me nervous. She usually can't walk without tripping but this time she made it.

"Do you want to go to the mall with us?" She asked giving me the face she knew I couldn't resist. She should've known that I would go anywhere with her, all she had to do was ask.

"I guess id it will make you happy." I said as if I really didn't want to go. I said this with a smile so she would know I was joking.

"Yes! It will make me extremely happy!" As soon as she said that she ran over to kiss me. The kiss was unbelievable. All of a sudden I noticed Renee clearing her throat in the doorway.

We got to the mall and I could tell from Renee's thoughts that she wanted alone time with Bella. So I saw a music store that lookes like it had a better selection than the store in Port Angeles. So we made a plan to meet back in the food court in an hour.

This hour went at a moderate pace. For the first half I was focused on the music. Then after I was done in there I decided to go to the bookstore.

Finally it was time to see Bella. Once a gain she ran into my arms. I had to set my bags on the floor, not that I minded if it meant that I got to hold her.

"Hello to you too." I said laughing at her enthusiasm.

"I missed you." She said.

Renee looked at us and then sighed as she decided that even if we were engaged or married it wouldn't be that bad. This showed her that we couldn't live without each other.

"We were only gone an hour." She said to Bella. But I don't think Bella cared because she whispered to me, "It was a very long hour."

I had to laugh at this.

Bella and Renee decided we could rent movies and watch them tonight. So we each got to pick one. We got to the counter and saw what each other picked. Bella had picked _Becoming Jane_. That did look like a Bella movie. Renee picked _Across the Universe_. Somehow that seemed fitting of Renee's personality. The movie I picked, I knew it would get a laugh out of Bella and Renee wouldn't get it but I picked _Dracula_. Bella and I both laughed at this and Renee looked so lost.

After the movies were over I faked a yawn and went up to my room. At leat for a few minutes, until Renee went to her room and I could go into Bella's. Bella had her 'human minute' and I waited for her on her bed.

We were both lying on her bed, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I love you." I told her simply.

"I love you too." She said, shifting so she could kiss me. After that I hummed her lullaby and held her while she slept.

I knew that the next day was going to be sunny, I already had my excuse ready for why I couldn't go outside. I also knew that Renee was going to take Bella on a walk along the beach and tell her what was on her mind.

That morning was a very long one without my Bella.

**I DECIDED I WANTED EDWARD TO HAVE HIS POINT OF VIEW KNOWN! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Sorry

**Sorry this is just an author's note but it's important! I have a poll going on my page and I'm posting this on all of my stories trying to get input! So please go to my page and VOTE! PM me if there are any problems!**


End file.
